


To All the Kindred I Knew Before

by hrewannabe



Series: A Feeling I've Never Felt Before [2]
Category: Vampire the Masquerade - Fandom
Genre: F/F, She likes girls, alluding to sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrewannabe/pseuds/hrewannabe
Summary: Claire Sullivan is Nike Sullivan and long before Becca Anderson came into her life she left a string of Anarch girls behind her in every state she visited.  This is for the ones she knew before.





	To All the Kindred I Knew Before

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I’ll be frank, I know squat about things and as such that’s why this isn’t very ya know lemon? Oh that’s probably dating me as to how old I am whoops... I know jack shit about sex so have ya know no pwp or anything...sorry not sorry

It’s been three years since her embrace and tonight is one of the few nights that she’s allowed out to have fun, she doesn’t have anything to do for Lavender, or for her siblings. She’s been set free to do as she wants, she doesn’t have to stand guard, or prove her worth. Tonight is about her getting to have fun and hopefully the tall redhead that she’s been watching all night. The two have been circling each other for weeks, careful glances, well timed brushes past each other at events. They’re only in town for another month and Claire is so tired of working, working, working and not getting to have any fun. Is tired of her siblings pulling at her hair and making fun of her clothes or her soft accent. Wants to let loose for the night, can feel that undeniable anger creeping its way up her chest. Has to pull it down, she’s not here to start a fight, she’s here to mingle and hopefully get some form of entertainment out of it. She really just wants to go home with someone.

She’s so caught up in her thoughts that she almost doesn’t notice the redhead make her way over. Glances up just in time to spot the woman and Claire has to stop herself from giving an excited little shake. Instead she leans against the wall, and casually pulls at the skin on her wrists before brushing a hand down the front of her dress, and straightening her bandana. Uses it as an excuse to glance up through her eyelashes, and sure enough the redhead is getting steadily closer. She looks down again and someone is leaning in over her.

“Excuse me miss?”

Claire looks up and it’s the redhead, turns her head slightly to see the woman’s arm, knows that her hand is resting on the wall next to her head. Smiles. “Yeah” she asks, lets the word come out soft and airy, an invitation. The redhead smiles, bright red lipstick stretching and Claire wants to see it dragged onto her own skin. Wants to pepper her own duller lipstick on the other girl as well, wants to mouth her way down into oblivion.

“Aren’t you Lavender’s youngest childer?”

“Yeah, and aren’t you Mannings?” she responds,and gives the girl a harsh shove and moves away from her. She isn’t interested in political maneuvering tonight, knows she’s not great at things like that. Besides she’s got more pressing things to deal with like the want curling low, or the way she’s been dreaming about her skin touching another’s, legs intertwined.

“Babe, come on? It was just a question” the tall woman tells her, tosses long hair over her shoulder. She follows after her, long legs quickly covering the space between them.

She whirls around when it becomes clear the woman won’t leave. “What, are you writing a book?” Claire asks her, arms crossed, chin jutting out. The redhead sways close again and she lets her. She enjoys cat and mouse games, likes the thrill of winning, of proving she’s the best. She enjoys it most when her siblings are involved. She likes running them into the dirt. She doesn’t move, just cocks a hip to show her displeasure at the comment. She’s not here to socialize tonight, not dressed like this.

“I’m just trying to make conversation, I’m Elizabeth McDonald and you are little miss paper-shaker?”

“Claire.”

Elizabeth moves in even closer, mouth near her ear. “Nice to formally meet you Claire, wanna ditch this ballpark? I’ve got a real screamer.” And she draws back slowly watching Claire’s expression shift to one of shock and excitement. Mouth parted, eyes wide. The girl presses a calloused hand to her shoulder, she lets it drag down before pulling back.

She goes home with her. The redhead is entrancing and makes her think about coming back for more. She’s never had someone toss her onto the bed before or drag too sharp nails down her back or kiss and nip their way along her body dragging down. Had enjoyed being cared for, had liked the way their hair had tangled together afterwards, liked the second round even more. Had liked pushing the taller girl up against the headboard, had enjoyed watching the girl’s eyes roll back, enjoyed trailing lipstick down the toned body under her. She had like tipping the girl’s head back and diving in for sharp kisses, off lingering over the taller girl, powerful. It had been so long. So very long since she had gotten to have sex like this, to let go and drag her nails down someone’s skin for pleasure.

After they had sat on the bathtub, legs pooled inside it’s ceramic confines, cigarette ash slowly drifting down and lighting on the water. They shared long kisses, but all the heat had fizzled out instead it was a calm she remembers vaguely feeling with Jack. Elizabeth asks when they’re leaving. “At the end of the month” she tells her, leans into her side. Waves off the redhead asking where they’re going or about how it’s so soon, initiates another long lazy kiss. Almost tips them from their perch on the side.  
It was fun.  
The rest of the month when she has free time she visits Elizabeth. Suffice to say they grow close, but not close enough and at the end of the month Claire leaves with Lavender a new name on her tongue.  
Nike. 


End file.
